Because of Truth or Dare
by Kirahana Yuki
Summary: Cerita ini berawal dari gadis kuudere yang ingin berteman tetapi karena status "Putri Dingin" nya, apa dia bisa mendapatkan teman? Namun, dalam permainan ToD, dia harus mengubah dirinya../[One-Shot]/Minna, please read n revieww..:3


Seorang gadis hanya diam terduduk di bangkunya sambil menatap buku pelajaran dengan pandangan lembut di kedua matanya. Sinar matahari pagi dengan lembut menyentuh rambut kuningnya yang panjang dengan manik matanya yang sebiru laut, semua orang kenal dia dengan sebutan "Putri Dingin". Di atas buku pelajarannya, tertulis dengan rapi dan jelas nama sang gadis itu..Kagamine Lenka.

**.**

**.**

**-Because of Truth or Dare-**

***One-Shot***

**Story by: Kirahana Yuki**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp.**

**Main Character: Rinto,Lenka**

**Genre: School Life, Friendship**

**Warning: cerita gaje banget, banyak typo, dan bla…bla…bla…**

**Summary: Cerita ini berawal dari gadis kuudere yang ingin berteman tetapi karena status "Putri Dingin" nya, apa dia bisa mendapatkan teman? Namun, dalam permainan ToD, dia harus mengubah dirinya..**

**.**

**.**

**Lenka PoV**

"Hei, itu dia si Putri Dingin. Ternyata dia memang suka menyendiri ya..," bisik beberapa gadis yang melewati bangkuku. "Apa mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku bisa mendengarnya? Sebenarnya aku ingin berteman..tetapi dengan diriku yang selalu dijuluk "Putri Dingin", apa aku bisa mendapatkan teman?" itulah pikiran yang terlintas di benakku setiap hari, bertanya pada diriku sendiri jika aku bisa berteman dengan seseorang.

Aku telah menghabiskan bekalku tetapi waktu istirahat masih akan berlanjut sekian lamanya sehingga aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu istirahatku di taman indah di belakang gedung sekolahku. Ya seperti biasanya, aku berjalan melewati lorong sekolahku dengan pandangan dari segala arah. Tetapi dengan sikap dinginku, aku menghiraukan semua pandangan itu. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, aku menutupi rasa maluku dengan sikap dingin, sesuatu yang aneh bukan? Tetapi itulah yang kulakukan.

Dalam sekejap, aku telah memasuki area yang berbeda di sekolahku. Di area ini tidak banyak murid berkumpul sehingga perasaanku menjadi sangat lega mengetahui bahwa aku tidak akan mendapat semua pandangan tertuju padaku. Hanya dengan beberapa langkah, kakiku telah membawaku ke sebuah taman yang indah dipenuhi bunga beraneka warna dan pepohonan yang mengelilinginya, membuat taman itu terasa lebih tertutup.

Seperti kebiasaanku setiap hari, aku pergi menuju gudang di taman itu untuk mengambil beberapa alat untuk merawat para bunga. Dengan heran, aku melihat sekelilingku..semua alat itu tidak bisa kutemukan, entah siapa yang telah mengambilnya.

Meskipun begitu, aku tetap mencarinya. Aku mengeluarkan diriku dari gudang tersebut dan pergi mengelilingi taman. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke seluruh area taman hingga pandanganku telah sampai ke seseorang yang sedang jongkok ke arah bunga, membelakangiku sehingga aku tidak punya ide siapa sebenarnya orang itu. Dalam sejenak, kudapati mataku melihat sesuatu di sebelah orang tersebut, peralatan yang telah kucari-cari.

Tanpa berpikir, aku menghampiri orang tersebut. Ternyata ia seorang laki-laki yang seumur denganku. Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya dari seragamnya yang sama denganku. Setiap angkatan di sekolahku memakai seragam yang berbeda dan lelaki itu memakai seragam hijau yang sama denganku. Aku menepuk pundak kanannya dan ia pun menoleh padaku. "Apa peralatan itu masih dipakai? Kalau tidak boleh kupinjam?" Tanyaku sambil mengamatinya sedikit. Ia mempunyai mata yang biru dan rambut kuningnya acak-acakan. Dengan singkat, ia menjawabku, "Tidak, silahkan dipakai."

Mendengar jawabannya, aku pun mengambil peralatan dari sampingnya dan segera menuju para bunga yang berada di tengah taman. Di tengah taman itulah terdapat bunga-bunga paling indah yang pernah kulihat. Aku mulai menyiraminya dengan menggumamkan lagu kesukaanku. Tengah menyiram, aku merasakan sebuah tepukan di pundakku. Aku menoleh ke arah tepukan itu dan melihat lelaki yang seumur denganku itu. "Namaku Kagami Rinto, salam kenal. Dan kamu adalah si "Putri Dingin" ya kan?" Tanyanya dengan ceria. Aku tidak terkejut bahwa dia mengenaliku karena yahh..aku bisa dibilang "terkenal" di sekolah Crypton ini –tentu bukan dalam arti yang bagus. Dengan pelan aku menjawab, "Iya, tapi namaku Kagamine Lenka."

Dengan sedikit tertawa ia berkata, "Ternyata kamu tidak sedingin yang dikatakan di rumor. Aku terkejut bisa melihat si "Putri Dingin" menyirami bunga di taman ini." "Sebenarnya, aku selalu datang ke taman ini dan menyirami bunga-bunga," jawabku sembari menyirami bunga. "Oh, ini pertama kalinya aku ke taman ini. Aku baru menemukannya hari ini. Taman ini sulit ditemukan karena pohon-pohon yang menutupinya," ujarnya sambil mengacak rambut kuningnya.

.

KRING..KRING..

.

Bunyi bel sekolah menandai akhirnya percakapan kami berdua karena jam istirahat pun juga berakhir. Aku bangkit berdiri dari posisi berlututku dan menepuk beberapa noda tanah dari kedua lututku, mengambil peralatan di sampingku dan mengembalikannya ke gudang. Sebelum kakiku menginjak keluar dari taman, kudengar namaku dipanggil oleh Rinto yang berada di belakangku, "Sampai ketemu lagi besok ya," ujarnya dengan bibirnya yang tersenyum lebar, membentuk bulan sabit. Aku pun hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan taman dengan sikap dingin.

.

.

Setibanya di kelas, aku hanya dapat menyesali perbuatanku pada Rinto. Aku tau dia sudah bersikap baik padaku dan aku pun harus begitu tetapi aku tidak terbiasa berbincang dengan seseorang selama itu dan itu membuatku malu –karena itulah muncul sikap dinginku.

.

Tidak terasa kini pelajaran terakhir telah selesai, selama pelajaran aku hanya bisa berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan besok karena telah bersikap dingin pada Rinto hari ini. Dengan cepat aku mengambil tasku dan segera pulang. Hanya berjalan selama sepuluh menit melewati beberapa blok, aku sudah sampai di depan rumah.

.

.

**KEDIAMAN LENKA**

.

.

Siang hari telah menjadi malam dan aku sudah siap tidur dalam piyamaku. Aku menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk melepas ikatan rambutku sehingga rambutku menjadi terurai lalu menyisirnya dengan lembut. Sesekali, aku berdiri di depan cermin kamarku dan mencoba untuk tersenyum, tetapi hasilnya…senyumku menjadi aneh sekali dan bisa kubilang sedikit menakutkan. Sepertinya aku jarang sekali tersenyum sehingga bibirku lupa bagaimana caranya untuk tersenyum. Itu juga salah satu alasan mengapa aku dijuluki "Putri Dingin", karena aku selalu memasang ekspresi datar pada wajahku dan tidak pernah tersenyum. Meskipun seseorang membuat lelucon, sangat susah bagiku untuk tertawa karena menurutku itu tidak lucu sama sekali.

Karena lelah aku pun menaiki ranjangku dan menyelimutkan diriku dengan selimut hijauku yang berbulu. Aku hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit hingga aku pun tertidur lenyap.

.

.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA..**

.

.

Lagi-lagi hari ini aku dibangunkan oleh sinar matahari yang menyentuh kedua kelopak mataku. Sinar matahari yang terlalu silau membuatku bangkit dari kasurku dan segera menyiapkan diriku untuk ke sekolah.

Aku membuka lemari bajuku dan mengambil seragam berwarna hijauku yang sudah terlipat rapi dan memakainnya. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, aku mengikat rambut kuningku yang panjang menjadi _high ponytail_ dengan ikat rambut kesukaanku, mengambil kaos kaki yang panjangnya selututku dan memakainya dengan cepat. Setelah menyiapkan diriku, aku pun menuruni tangga menuju meja makan dan mengambil untukku roti dengan selai stroberi untuk sarapan pagiku. Tidak lupa aku membawa bento yang sudah disiapkan di atas meja lalu berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

**DI SEKOLAH..**

.

.

Sesampainya di kelas, kulihat semua murid kelasku berkumpul bersama di depan kelas. Mereka sedang duduk di lantai membentuk lingkaran dan sepertinya sedang bermain suatu _game_. Aku meletakkan tasku dan segera menduduki bangkuku dan seperti biasa, aku mengeluarkan buku pelajaranku dan belajar.

"Kagamine-san, ayo ikut main," ujar sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi, suara Kagami Rinto. Sebelum menoleh ke asal suara, aku bertanya kepada diriku sendiri mengapa Rinto bisa berada di kelasku. Aku pun menjawab, "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." "Aku hanya melakukan ini karena aku merasa bersalah kemarin bukan karena aku mau main," batinku sembari berjalan menuju sekumpulan murid tersebut.

Aku menduduki tempat kosong di lingkaran itu yang lebih tepatnya di sebelah Rinto dan mengikuti game tersebut. "Kita lagi main ToD..Kagamine-san tahu game ini tidak?" tanya Rinto padaku. Aku hanya memberi anggukan sebagai jawabanku. Aku tahu ada banyak cara untuk memainkan game ini karena aku sudah mengamati –tetapi tidak ikut main.

Suzune Ring yang duduk tepat di seberangku memutar sebuah bolpen yang berada di tengah lingkaran.

SRETT..

Bolpennya berputar-putar hingga pada suatu titik berhenti tepat di depan…RINTO!

"YAP! Berarti kita hanya membutuhkan stau orang lagi untuk game ToD ini..," ujar Suzune Ring dengan lantang.

Sekarang giliran Hatsune Miku, gadis berambut hijau tosca yang duduk tepat di sebelah Suzune Ring. Ia memutar bolpen yang sama dan ujung bolpen kini mengarah ke…

AKU!

Mataku membelalak melihat ujung bolpen yang menunjukku seakan-akan bolpen itu sedang menantangku. Detak dalam dadaku langsung berlomba-lomba dengan kencang ditemani dengan rasa gugupku karena pertama kali memainkan game ini.

"Kagamine-san, Truth atau Dare?" tanya Miku padaku sambil berpura-pura menyodorkan _mic_ padaku.

Kata-kata truth or dare melintasi pikiranku dan rasa campur aduk-ku ini membuatku sulit untuk menentukan pilihanku karena setahuku kedua pilihan sama-sama berbahaya.

"DARE," ucapku secara tidak sengaja karena aku sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus kupilih.

"Ok, dare untuk Kagamine-san adalah…," ucap Miku lalu dilanjutkan oleh Ring, "MENGUBAH PERSONALITY dan PENAMPILAN!"

"WHATT?!" Ucapku dalam hati –yang tentunya hanya terdengar oleh diriku sendiri.

"Selanjutnya…Rinto! Truth atau Dare?" tanya Ring dengan semangat.

"TRUTH!" Jawab Rinto dengan semangatnya yang mengalahkan semangat Ring.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan salah satu pengalaman memalukan di sekolah ini!" Seru Mayu yang berada di sebelahku.

"Kira-kira seminggu yang lalu, aku sedang membawa perlengkapan untuk lukisanku. Karena tidak sabar untuk melukis, aku mempercepat langkahku dan akhirnya berlari. Seketika, kakiku terpeleset karena kulit pisang yang ada di tengah jalan lalu semua peralatanku; kuas, cat air, dll jatuh tepat di mukaku. Dan karena itu, mukaku menjadi sewarna-warni pelangi yang di langit," cerita Rinto dengan terbahak-bahak dan seketika suara tawa yang memenuhi kelas juga membuatku ikut tertawa.

.

.

.

"Ka-kagamine-san tertawa!" Ujar Rin yang berada di ujung lingkaran. Dalam hitungan sedetik, semua kepala menoleh ke arahku.

"WAHH! Ini benar-benar mujizat!" Seru salah satu di antara kerumunan murid. Melihat semua mata tertuju padaku, dengan cepat aku memasang tampang dingin lagi.

.

KRING..KRING..

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan mulainya pelajaran pertama. Semua murid bubar dan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Aku pun juga kembali ke bangkuku sambil berpikir, "Aku benar-benar tersenyum tadi..bukan lagi tersenyum tapi tertawa." Rasa senang mulai meluap dari dalam diriku entah kenapa aku begitu senang ketika bisa tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya aku berbaur dengan yang lain. Tapi keputusanku itu hanya karena aku merasa bersalah atas perbuatanku kepada Rinto. Bukan karena alasan lain.

.

.

Tak terasa pelajaran ketiga telah selesai dan kini waktunya jam istirahat. Dan kalian tau seperti biasa, aku menghabiskan makananku sangat cepat sehingga masih tersisa banyak waktu untuk pergi ke taman belakang. Aku juga ingat bahwa aku punya "_meeting_" dengan Rinto di taman.

Sebelum aku bisa bangkit dari bangkuku, para gadis yang ikut dalam permainan Truth or Dare tadi pagi menarikku ke pojok kelas.

"Nah, Kagamine-san..kita akan melakukan sedikit _make-over_ untukmu demi melaksanakan Dare-mu tadi pagi. Ingat ya, bersikaplah manis jangan dingin seperti biasanya," ucap Miku yang ternyata salah satu gadis yang menarikku. Mereka melepas ikat rambutku sehingga rambutku terurai dan mereka mengenakan bando ungu di atas kepalaku.

"Saa, silahkan menikmati harimu!" sahut Miku yang memberiku sedikit dorongan di punggung. Aku pun melanjutkan niatku untuk pergi ke taman belakang.

Setibanya di taman, aku melihat Rinto yang sudah hadir lebih awal dariku menyirami para bunga. Sepertinya dia menyadari kehadiranku dan membalikkan badannya ke arahku.

"Hai, Kagamine-san!" sapa Rinto dengan tersenyum dan sedikit terkaget akan penampilanku. Aku tahu ini memang aneh karena aku tidak pernah berpenampilan seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Hai,"sapaku, mencoba untuk bersikap ramah –dan itu _soo not me._ Tapi ya sudahlah, namanya ini juga demi Dare-ku ini.

"Wow..kau benar-benar melakukan Dare itu ya,"seru Rinto yang berjalan ke arahku.

"Ya..aku kan harus sportif dan sepertinya sekelas menantikan Dare-ku ini," jawabku sambil membelai rambutku yang terurai.

"Sebenarnya Dare ini bagus sekali untuk menghapus julukan "Putri Dingin" mu itu," jawab Rinto sambil menepuk kepalaku.

Kalau kupikir-pikir betul juga sih kata Rinto.

Butiran air menempel pada setiap kelopak bunga seperti kristal es menunjukkan padaku bahwa aku tidak perlu lagi menyirami tanaman karena Rinto telah melakukannya untukku.

Suasana hening menghampiri pertemuanku dan Rinto yang membuatku terasa tidak nyaman, tetapi dengan cepat Rinto menciptakan topik untuk memecahkan suasana di antara kita berdua.

"Kagamine-san suka bunga-bunga ya?" Tanya Rinto padaku.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Mau jalan-jalan sekelas ke Green Garden Sabtu ini?" Tanya Rinto sekali lagi sambil mengharapkan jawaban 'ya' dariku. Dan tentu saja aku menjawab 'ya' dalam hati sambil menganggukkan kepalaku untuk memberi jawabanku pada Rinto. Dalam hati aku benar-benar menantikan hari esok ini.

.

**HARI ESOKNYA..**

.

Pagi yang cerah ini mangawali hari yang kunantikan, hari aku pergi bersama Rinto dan teman-teman sekelas. Aku hanya perlu mengemas barangku ke dalam tas dan memakai bando ungu yang dipakaikan Miku kemarin.

Barang-barang di tasku tidak banyak, hanya hp dan dompet. Jam dinding kamarku kini menunjuk jam 9, dan aku pun berangkat menuju Green Garden.

Angin hari ini yang sangat kencang memberi hembusan dingin padaku, membuat diriku yang hanya memakai kaos putih dengan lengan berenda dan _skirt_ coklat pendek ini merasa sedikit kedinginan. Untung saja aku memakai sepatu _boots_ yang setinggi lututku sehingga kakiku tetap hangat.

Akhirnya langkah-langkah kakiku telah membawaku tepat di depan pintu gerbang Green Garden. Tempat ini benar-benar hijau seperti namanya. Hanya ada gerbang emas yang membatasi antara diriku dan tempat indah ini.

Seorang lelaki yang mengenakan kaos hitam menangkap perhatianku karena posisinya yang berdiri tepat di samping gerbang Green Garden. Membutuhkan sedikit waktu bagiku hingga akhirnya aku mengenali sosok tersebut. Kagami Rinto lah yang kini berdiri di hadapanku. Kedua manik matanya melirik padaku yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Aku menghentikan langkahku beberapa centi di depan Rinto dan menyapanya dengan ramah—karena Dare-ku yang mengharuskanku bersikap 'manis dan ramah' tentunya. Rinto pun menyambutku, "Pagi, Kagamine-san. Semuanya sudah menunggu lho.."

"Apa aku telat?" Tanyaku dengan yakin bahwa aku seharusnya tidak telat.

"Tidak, semuanya hanya datang lebih awal," jawabnya sembari mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Mungkin ia bermakud untuk meng-_escort_-ku jadi aku pun menggapai tangannya. Dengan lembut, ia menarikku hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan teman-teman sekelas yang sedang menunggu di depan sebuah pohon.

"Lenka! Wah, hari ini manis banget deh! Ternyata berguna juga Dare dari kita ya Ring," seru Miku dengan gembira sambil menepuk pundak Ring. Melihat tawa mereka, aku pun merasa ujung-ujung bibirku mulai naik membentuk senyum pada wajahku.

Kita melanjutkan hari yang indah ini memetik bunga-bunga, mengadakan piknik di salah satu lahan kosong di Green Garden. Ring yang pandai memasak membawa sebagian besar makanan untuk piknik kita sedangkan Kamine bersaudara Rin dan Len, membawa jus pisang dan jeruk kesukaan mereka. Tidak lupa Miku membawa hidangan negi spesialnya dan Mayu membawa koleksi boneka kelincinya.

.

Tanpa sadar, hari ini telah berakhir dan kita semua pun berpisah. Aku hanya dapat memandang bayangan langkah-langkah kakiku sambil menggumamkan, "Seandainya aku juga punya teman seperti mereka.."

Sebuah suara yang tidak kuduga menjawabku, "Aku sudah menjadi temanmu kok."

Aku menoleh ke asal suara dan ternyata Rinto yang selama ini berada di belakangku lah yang menjawab. Sepertinya rumahnya sejalan denganku. Dengan tidak percaya aku memastikan, "Benarkah?"

Dia mengangguk padaku sambil mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya. Aku pun mengeluarkan milikku. Rinto mengambil tindakan pertama dan mengaitkan jarinya pada jariku sehingga menciptakan sebuah janji di antara kita berdua.

Kami berpisah saat aku sampai di depan rumah. Sepertinya Rinto masih harus berjalan beberapa menit lagi agar sampai ke rumahnya. Aku memasuki kamarku sambil mengulang kejadian janji tersebut di benakku.

.

.

Hari-hari esoknya pun berjalan dengan diriku yang berbeda. Pagi hari, aku tidak perlu lagi merenung di mejaku sambil membuka buku pelajaran melainkan menghabiskan waktu bersama temanku Rinto. Tidak perlu menunggu lama hingga akhirnya status "Putri Dingin" ku hilang dan aku mulai bisa tersenyum. Sepertinya diriku telah diubah oleh temanku.

Sampai sekarang taman di belakang sekolah hanya diketahui oleh kami berdua dan taman itu pun menjadi tempat pertemuan kami setiap hari.

.

.

Ini semua terjadi hanya karena sebuah permainan Truth or Dare.

.

.

**-END-**

**Yuki: Minna-san…gomen yaaaa Yuki sdh lama buangeeett hiatusnya –meskipun belum ditulis di profile :D #plakk**

**Karena itu maklumkan klo fict Yuki mungkin bertambah jelek ya..tapii arigatou sudah bersedia membaca fict iniiii XD**

**Akan ada sequel utk fict ini, jd Rinto dan Lenka tdk berhenti di tahap temen saja..hehehe..**


End file.
